Unpredictable
by blinktwice21
Summary: Kat Green just lost her mom in a car crash. Now, Wally West has to stand up and take care of his seventeen year old niece. Together, these two learn how to grown up.
1. Chapter 1

This is just something that I've been working on for a couple of months..I forget about it and add something small each time I stumble upon it. I'm not completely sure where to take it.

* * *

I walked into the room, falling onto the bed, and began to stare up at the ceiling. It was the better part of the day, a step up from looking at all my relatives, all teary eyed. A knock at the door was the only thing that roused me. I looked up, finding Wally leaning in my door way.

"Hey kid."

His eyes were bloodshot and fiery hair was sloppier than usual. Generally, he looked tired. I didn't blame him. Mom had been there for Wally his entire life, acting as a support system for every indirect route taken throughout his life. Though, the nickname "kid" seemed sort of odd, considering the fact that he was only seven years older than me.

Wally sat down on my bed, immediately encompassing me in a hug. His were the best: not too tight, and not too loose and awkward. I always found comfort in him, especially at this time.

"I need to talk to you about something," Wally began, his face more serious that I had ever seen it. "When you were born, your mother asked me to take care of you had anything happen to her. I was only seven at the time, and said yes…"

He paused, glancing towards his lap. I shifted in the bed, getting an uncomfortable feeling. It seemed to me that he didn't want to take on the role of housing a teenager, especially one of the opposite sex.

"There are aspects of my life that might disrupt your own, if you do come live with me. You'd have to pack up everything and move to the city-"

"Wally," I said, cutting him off, "Mom told me everything."

His head shot up as he watched me reach under the bed and pull up a shoe box. I rummaged through it, pulling out various newspaper clippings, magazine articles, and some personal photos.

"Mom told me last year, like she knew something was going to happen."

I stood up and handed Wally the box, and watched as he rummaged through it, all spotlighting everything the Flash had accomplished, dating back to the days of Kid Flash. Wally sustained a smile the entire time, pausing on some longer than others.

"So, I am well aware of your 'aspects.'"

Wally stared at the box a while longer, then looked up at me, his face a mixture of seriousness and awe.

"It could be dangerous, Kat. I mean, it would be putting you in a position where—"

"Wally, I know. Mom and I talked about everything. It's what she wanted, and it's what I want. I don't care about moving, or starting a new school, because I know it's what I need to move on with my life."

He handed me the box, a small smiling lingering on his face as he watched me slide the box back under the bed.

"The only question is, are you willing to take me in?"

Wally smiled, nodding, taking me into another hug.


	2. Chapter 2

The bearded lawyer rummaged through a leather briefcase, soon pulling out a manila folder and placed it on the desk. He dragged the rolling chair, folded his neatly manicured hands, and looked at the three of us.

"Mrs. Green left direct instructions as to what her final wishes were. She's left Katherine to you, Mr. West."

I glanced up at my uncle, fully aware what my mother's wishes were. Wall fidgeted, starting down at his lap.

"But, he's so young!" Grandma exclaimed, looking from the lawyer to Wally. "He lives in the city. She'd have to go to another school, and move into his apartment."

The lawyer went to open his mouth, but Wally interrupted.

"I want her to stay with me, Mom."

Grandma looked from me to Wally, and back again, surprised.

"You're willing to just pick up everything, just like that?"

I nodded. I had already known that had I moved in with Wally, I'd also be moving onto a new life. It was something that I needed to do in order to move on.

Grandma was quite the entire drive back to her house. She just gazed out the window, watching the clear sky. I think she was a little hurt that I didn't chose to live with her, and was also a little worried about her seventeen year old granddaughter living in some foreign city with her twenty-four year old son. It probably didn't help that she still had to clean up from the funeral of her daughter. I had already offered my help, but she refused. Wally had to pull her away from the pile of dishes to make sure she ate dinner. He pulled me away later that night to inform me we'd be staying for a week or so, just to make sure she was alright.

I walked into Mom's old room and laid on the bed, breathing in deeply. They smelled like her, that familiar sent of lavender and self determination. I wanted to take something, just as a reminder, something that I could hold forever, something that I could place in my new home. I rummaged through the dresser drawers, finding an old photo album. Perfect. Inside were yellowing pictures, most black and white, along with some movie stubs and dried flowers. Smiling faces of unfamiliar people looked back at me, stuck in time, where they knew nothing of the future. Mom was so young, so beautiful in all of them. She had her arm slung over her friends shoulder, holding up a plastic cup, or was graduating from college, standing next to Grandma and Wally, who was only five at the time. There was one of her in the hospital, exhausted and sweaty, yet smiling, holding a new born baby in her arms. For the first time, tears flooded my eyes. I couldn't look anymore, and placed the album in my bag. I curled my legs to my chest and just cried, letting out everything that I held back for the past week. A person could only be so strong for so long, until they just cracked. It didn't make them weak, it just made them human.


	3. Chapter 3

I carried in the last piece of luggage, flinging it on the bed. The room was small, but it served its purpose. I doubted that Wally expected a roommate when he bought the apartment, and I'm sure that it used to house his collection of Flash memorabilia that he had collected throughout the years. I began to unpack, stuffing my clothes into the closet, and tried to make it as welcoming as possible.

After awhile, Wally tapped on my door with a plateful of pizza and soda. He sat down on the bed, placing the food next to him. Immediately, I picked up a piece, only taking three bites to inhale it.

"Geez, kid, calm down. There are two more boxes in the kitchen."

I swallowed the chuck of crust, then laid back on the bed.

"Are you supposed to be, you know, saving the world?"

Wally laughed, shaking his head.

"I took the day off. There are plenty of members to pick it up for me."

"You didn't have to do that. I would have been okay."

Wally's eyes lingered on my face for a second, then sighed. I picked the cheese off another piece and shoved it in my mouth.

"I'm worried about you, kid. First, that jerk breaks your heart and then you lose your mom. I just don't want you to feel like you're alone."

I smiled, then pulled myself up to my elbows.

"Wally, I'm stronger than I look. I know that the pain of losing Mom isn't going to go away over night, and I'm dealing with it in my own way. As for Ryan, I'm pretty much over it. But, I don't want you to stray away from what you really love to do just to take care of me. I'm a big girl."

Wally placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

"You're more important to me than anything else. The Flash is just part of me; you're my family, and right now, a major part of my life. I promised your mom I'd take care of you, super powers or not. Got it?"

I nodded, the smile still lingering on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Wally had taken the entire week off, just to be sure that I was getting settled in alright. I appreciated the concern, but he had a job to do. The fate of the world was more important than me. He had to come with me to get registered for school anyways, which was an interesting experience.

He lead me through the various clichés that crowded the stone steps into Central City High School. I noticed a couple of girls checking him out, with satisfied looks on their faces. To this, I almost had to laugh. Sometimes, on the news, I'd see women swoon over Wally. While in costume, he acted like a suave ladies man, when in reality, breasts made him nervous.

When the two of us walked in, everyone seemed to give us strange looks, probably due to the fact that a seventeen year old girl was being escorted by a mildly attractive twenty-four year old. We walked towards the main office, where a relatively ancient woman gave us the necessary forms to complete. Wally wrote down all information, but left one spot blank. He hesitated, then turned to me, face serious.

"I had gone to see your mom a couple days before the accident. She had told me that she changed her last name back to West. I'm assuming his applies to you as well, but it's your choice whether you want to stay Katherine Green."

I took a moment to absorb this information. It's not like I was attached to my last name, considering my father abandoned my mother when I was a couple months old. I always wondered why she never took the time to take her maiden name back. If I did the same, it would just be another way to be attached to my mother, as if I was carrying on what she couldn't finish.

"Katherine West doesn't sound so bad."

Wally smiled. It was as if our unconventional family was closer now that we shared the same last name.

We were then showed to the guidance office to schedule my classes. The councilor, another seemly ancient woman with a pinched face, had my transcripts in hand, and began to point out classes she recommend I take.

"You seem to excel in math, so try the Pre Calculus with Mr. Ryner. You're going to have to catch up with everyone else, but it shouldn't be that much of an issue for you."

I did always enjoy math. There was a certain comfort that no matter what you did to the numbers, they always came out the same. Four times four would always equal sixteen. As I read over my schedule, the councilor turned her attention to Wally, who was scanning over some paperwork. She folded her hands together, blue veins protruding from her wrinkled skin.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you gain guardianship of your niece, Mr. West?"

Wally looked up from the papers, shot a glance at me, then back to the councilor.

"My sister died in a car accident."

"And she thought that you were best suited to take care of Katherine?"

I winced, both at the name and at the jab at my uncle. She wasn't aware of the fact he was a founding leader of an international superhero team. He was more than qualified.

"Apparently."

She nodded, turning around to face her computer.


End file.
